1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a piston for an internal combustion engine. More specifically, it relates to an oil-collecting recess formed in the piston head bottom for directing oil onto the pin bosses.
2. The Prior Art
In highly stressed internal combustion engines for motor vehicles, the piston pin bosses must be adequately lubricated and cooled.
The problem of the present invention is to provide a simply constructed piston where the piston pin bosses are sufficiently lubricated and cooled.